


The Holes In My Apologies, You Know [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [41]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sick Aramis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Four times Aramis carried Athos.With a plus one of an alternative.





	The Holes In My Apologies, You Know [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Holes In My Apologies, You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416116) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



  
Cover art by: [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadrizzit)

**Read by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aaiygfvjrc1gn92/The%20Musketeers_The%20Holes%20in%20My%20Apologies%20You%20Know.mp3?dl=0) [19.7 MB, 00:39:15]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x9hjk2m1u2ey1eq/The%20Musketeers_The%20Holes%20In%20My%20Apologies%2C%20You%20Know.m4b?dl=0) [28.1 MB, 00:39:15]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to turps for blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded as part of the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2017 for [revolutionaryjo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo). Thanks so much for getting me into podfic and all your encouragement and beta listening and general awesomeness over the years. I figured it was about time I finally made a Musketeers podfic and I couldn't think of any more worthy recipient than you!


End file.
